


Super Seal Serum

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, M/M, Other, Seal penis, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about penis.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Super Seal Serum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).




End file.
